Pequeño Gran Error
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Fue un error de Gregory haber invitado a Mycroft a tomar con él y sus amigos. El pequeño gran error de Mycroft es haber aceptado. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Título:** Pequeño Gran Error

 **Resumen:** Fue un error de Gregory haber invitado a Mycroft a tomar con él y sus amigos. El pequeño gran error de Mycroft es haber aceptado. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de una pelea.

 **Notas:** Beteado por una amiga que adoro y tiene una cuenta en otro lugar para subir fanfics, pero no se hizo una cuenta en FF por más que le viví insistiendo *Llora* Pero le agradezco mucho por este favor.

Acechaba a Gregory Lestrade hace un buen rato. No. El no usaría la palabra "acechar", él diría una palabra más educada como "vigilar", que sonaba mejor que "acechar", bueno, qué más da. Estaba acechando al policía de Scotland Yard, y él ya le estaba dando pena.

Después de todo tenía que soportar a sus inútiles e inservibles subordinados, no daría nombres (Anderson, Donovan, demasiado obvio para mencionar sus nombres). Había algo que no le gustaba del trabajo de su.. ¿Conocido? Él estaba volviéndose un poco acosador, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía argumentos válidos para controlar al detective, y que no hablaba casi nada con él. Había hablado con Lestrade unas cinco veces, y todas de Sherlock y del Doctor Watson. Bien, volvamos a donde nos quedamos: Lo que no le gustaba del trabajo del DI, era uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Podía jurar por la espeluznante y estúpida calavera que conservaba su hermano en su piso, que Dimmock le coqueteaba a Gregory (la calavera era una horrorosa decoración para el Baker Street, así que gracias a dios que la señora Hudson está dispuesta a ocultarla para no asustar a los invitados o más bien clientes que entraran al departamento).

Definitivamente no iba a permitir eso.

Le molestaba la manera que tenía Dimmock de mirar a Lestrade cuando se encontraban en el departamento de policías, o cuando Dimmock se metía en la oficina de Greg, quien era casi obligado a compartir, y comían unas de sus donas.

Mycroft se sentía un poco idiota, los celos son para los idiotas. Respiró hondo, aún sabiendo que las probabilidades de que Gregory se extrañe y niegue su invitación eran bastante altas, lo llamó para preguntarle si quería salir a cenar con él, esa misma noche.

Al contrario de lo que imaginó, Lestrade, sonrió detrás del teléfono y le dijo que si quería, pero tenía un compromiso. Lejos de todo lo que había pensado, y todo lo que había planificado, Gregory lo invitó a pasar el rato con él y sus amigos, en un bar. Salir a tomar, a divertirse, con el idiota de Anderson, con John Watson tal vez, otros policías y... era muy probable que Dimmock también se encontrase allí.

Logró reprimir el impulso de maldecir en voz alta su suerte, acostumbrado a tener que contener sus palabras groseras frente a Sherlock.

Le tocaba una horrorosa suerte, no quería ver a Gregory junto a Dimmock, esos sentimientos estúpidos que no debería sentir lo impulsarían a hacer o decir cosas que no quería, o no podía.

Odiaba estar entre la espada y la pared.

Si decía no, no iba a ver a Gregory esa noche.

Su decía que si, pasarían cosas que no quería que sucedan.

Su cerebro lo proceso tan rápido como pudo y contestó un "Si", dudando de su respuesta, pero sin que se notase, el detective inspector, amable le contestó que era genial que vaya y que este ahí a las 22:00. Allí estaría el con sus otros amigos.

Empezó a investigar sobre Dimmock, se enteró de muchas cosas. Viudo, dos hijas, entre otras cosas sin importancia. Lo único que le interesaba saber lo que él quería con Lestrade.

Al llegar la hora de ir hasta el bar, se presentó puntual, exactamente a las 22:00 y se sentó, imaginó lo que sería que alguien que lo conociera lo viese en un lugar como este. A los diez minutos empezaron a llegar Gregory, John, y para su completo y total disgusto Anderson y Dimmock. Sonrió al Dr. Watson que lo veía como si no pudiese creer que él estuviera ahí.

Miró con odio a Dimmock, a quien incluso lo soportaba menos que a Anderson, eso es mucho.

\- No puedo creer que el mismísimo gobierno británico este en un lugar como este. - empezó John con una sonrisa divertida. - conseguiste con Mycroft lo que yo no pude conseguir con Sherlock.

Gregory sonrió alegre y se quedó unos segundos callado.

\- Ni siquiera sé cómo hice para que aceptara venir sin tener que insistir.

\- John, mi hermano es así, no conseguirás que venga a este lugar siendo de su desagrado.

\- Más te vale que tu no seas como tu hermano y si tomes. - Habló esta vez Dimmock con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mycroft se molestó un poco cuando escuchó su voz.

\- No hable de mi hermano como si lo conociera DI Dimmock. - contestó cortante y todos parecen haber notado aquello.

Disfrutaron bastante, el whisky estaba exquisito.

Su única preocupación fue no emborracharse, y estar consciente en todo momento de sus acciones, mantener el control como a él le gustaba.

Lamentablemente, una parte de la noche duró así, charlaron animados, con un nivel bajo de alcohol en la sangre pero suficiente como para alegrar a todos un poco, luego empezaron a alterarse las cosas, el nivel de alcohol en la sangre subió drásticamente, y la situación se salió del control del pelirrojo.

No recordaba absolutamente nada después de las 00:47. Sólo sabe que despertó a las 11:23, abrazado, acurrucado junto a John Watson, a el DI Dimmock y a Gregory Lestrade. Su hermano iba a matarlo por haber hecho Dios y la Reina sabrán que con el doctor anoche, tampoco sabía que había hecho con los policías de Scotland Yard. No le hubiese molestado en nada haber despertado al lado de Greg, hubiese sido algo hermoso siendo sincero, lástima que Dimmock estaba ahí, y menos mal que a su lado no estaba Anderson porque de ser así se moriría, realmente, lo haría, no había dudas.

Alejó de su lado con mucho cuidado a los hombres que tenía aferrados a el y consiguió pararse.

Afortunadamente estaba vestido, todos allí lo estaban, trató de tranquilizarse y mantener la calma, recordar lo que sea que hubieran hecho la noche anterior. Tal vez había sido una equivocación tremenda a ver aceptado.

No, ese no era un error, el problema es que tomó más de lo que había calculado que podía soportar.

Se reprendió mentalmente. Obviamente se contuvo para que de sus labios no saliera una grosería, pero no pudo evitar susurrar una que otra cosa, cuando se giro a ver a todos los que estaban en la cama. Gregory lo miraba, acababa de despertar.

Miró a su alrededor, ¿dónde estaban? En la casa de Dimmock, es lo más probable, debido a que no conocía el lugar.

\- Mycroft... ¿Qué pasó? - al parecer el DI estaba igual que el, y como se sostenía la cabeza, se notaba que tenía resaca.

\- Detective Inspector, me temo que no lo se. - lanzó un suspiro, y soltó un pequeño improperio.

Gregory sólo sonrió impresionado.

\- ¿Que es ese vocabulario?

\- Oh, cállese Lestrade.

\- La mismísima Reina no puede hablar así. - Dijo despertándose también Dimmock, para su disgusto, lo miró con odio, aún sabiendo que lo único que quiera el policía era hacer un comentario divertido.

Mycroft agarró su celular.

"Usted ha recibido 194 mensajes y 8 llamadas de: Anthea."

Revisó los mensajes. Nada de interés, salvo...

"Señor, creó que debería ver la televisión, aparece en el noticiero."

¿Qué?

Mycroft no solía prender la televisión en casa ajena sin permiso, pero esta vez lo hizo, no tenía idea con que noticia podía encontrarse.

* * *

Desde la televisión se oía una voz que decía "Interrumpimos esta novela para darles la noticia del escándalo ocurrido ayer a la noche"

\- ¡Oh, no! ¿Será posible? Interrumpieron mi novela.

Sherlock sólo ponía sus manos juntas debajo de su mentón, mientras pensaba mirando al techo acostado en su sillón.

\- Esa novela señora Hudson, no es para nada interesante. Muy obvio, el esposo la engaña, ella tiene una amiga que se da cuenta, pero ésta amiga siempre estuvo enamorada del esposo, y se debate durante cinco episodios si contarle a su amiga que el esposo la engaña. Termina haciéndolo, la esposa no lo quiere admitir, se pelean, y el resto es tan obvio que me aburre contárselo.

\- ¡Sherlock! - dijo embravecida Martha, si había algo con lo que no se tenían que meter era con su novela, miró a la pantalla del televisor. - Sherlock.. ¿Ese no es tu hermano?

\- ¿Qué hace mi aburrido hermano en televisión? - Sherlock puso una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. - ¿Acaso está anunciando una guerra?

\- Sherlock, ¡ése es Mycroft! ¡Y el oficial de Scotland Yard!

\- ¿Gavin?

\- Creo que era Greg.

\- ¿Qué hace Gavin en televisión? - Sherlock arqueo una de sus cejas, pero no se movió de su lugar, tenía cosas mejores que hacer que pudrir sus neuronas viendo televisión, cosas como pensar.

\- ¡Oh, y ese es John!

\- ¿John? - Recién fue entonces cuando se fue a sentar al lado de la señora Hudson para ver que había en las noticias.

"Hubo una pelea entre un policía de Scotland Yard y alguien bastante reconocido que trabaja para el gobierno de nuestra Reina, ni más ni menos que Mycroft Holmes"

Se escuchaba en la TV mientras en pantalla aparecía la imagen de Mycroft y Dimmock golpeándose con fuerza, pero fallando varios golpes, debido a su estado de alcoholización, mientras que John y Gregory, que estaban menos borrachos que ellos trataban de pararlos.

La señora Hudson tanto como Sherlock, se quedaron sorprendidos. Ella con la boca abierta y estética. Él, tratando de deducir cuales fueron las causas del conflicto. Era difícil deducir a Mycroft, era una de las poquísimas personas que no podía leer, pero estaba esmerándose bastante para saber.

Entonces lo supo.

Era tan obvio.

Gregory Lestrade. O Gavin, como él prefería llamarlo. Era por el.

Obviamente, Sherlock había notado como Dimmock miraba a Greg, sentía una gran atracción por el de cabello cano, y al parecer su hermano también estaba atraído por Lestrade.

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado a su hermano decir que "involucrarse no es lo que conviene"?

¿Esta vez tendría que ser Sherlock quien se lo diga a Mycroft? Al parecer, si. El amor no era una ventaja.

Continuó con sus deducciones, era bastante interesante, su hermano estaba babeando por Gregory, un simple policía, con el que seguramente se vio poco, y para hablar sobre él, casi le dio repulsión la idea de su hermano y Gavin besándose.

\- Pobre muchacho. - decía con tristeza la señora Hudson, no hablando de la pelea. Miraba la televisión sorprendida. - Estoy segura de que lo había visto antes.

Sherlock miró la televisión y sintió como su día de repente se animaba, era Anderson en la TV siendo golpeado por un hombre más grande y fuerte, que seguramente había molestado haciendo que sabe qué cosa. Sherlock tuvo que contener las risotadas.

\- ¡No te burles del pobre hombre, Sherlock! Vaya Dios a saber cómo terminó después de esa pelea.

\- Si, pobre. - sonrió de lado Sherlock. - Se lo merecía. -

¿Que te ha hecho?

\- Alguien con su coeficiente intelectual no merece vivir.

\- Tendré que hablar seriamente con tu madre sobre tu tolerancia hacía las demás personas.

\- Creó que ese tema ya está muy gastado, entre ella y tú.

\- Te vas a ganar un fuerte regaño.

\- Ya se parece mucho a mi madre, señora Hudson- sonrió un poco Sherlock.

* * *

Mycroft quería morirse, envió un correo a Anthea pidiéndole que sacara eso de la televisión con cualquier noticia más interesante, pero que deje de reproducirse su imagen peleando con Dimmock de aquella manera, en todos los jodidos noticieros.

Todos miraban impresionados las noticias.

\- ¿Por qué era que peleaban? - Preguntó confundido John, agarrando su cabeza que seguramente sentía que se partía en dos.

Para suerte de Mycroft, Dimmock parecía haberse olvidado completamente.

\- Ni siquiera yo comprendo mi comportamiento tan inadecuado. Le pido mis disculpas DI Dimmock, y si podemos olvidarnos de esta situación, mejor.

\- Claro, supongo... Que ambos estábamos borrachos. No pasa nada - Se encoje de hombros.

John y Greg se miran.

\- ¿Alguno sabe dónde fue Anderson? - Preguntó Gregory notando recién la falta del hombre.

\- Debe haber terminado más ebrio que nosotros, y haber hecho alguna locura.

\- Caballeros, si no les molesta, me debo retirar.

\- Eh.. Si, Mycroft. - le habló Lestrade, y se giró para verlo mientras éste le extendió el paraguas que estaba a punto de olvidar.

Mycroft no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, cuando tomó su paraguas y sus manos hicieron contacto, ambos pudieron sentir algo que describirían como extraño, pero placentero, y continuó yéndose de ahí rápidamente.

* * *

Gregory y John salieron de la casa de Dimmock e inmediatamente fueron a conversar en un café.

\- Te dije que cometiste un error al invitar a la Reina de Inglaterra a tomar con nosotros. - Dijo John, con un aspecto serio pero a punto de estallar en carcajadas por dentro.

Mientras que Greg no aguantó sus ganas de reír más, y terminó espantando a todas las personas que habían ido a ese café.

\- No todo fue malo.

\- Greg, ¿Realmente crees que Mycroft no recuerde que peleó con Dimmock por ti? - sonrió burlón, John.

\- No fue por mí. - Se sonrojó violentamente, sorprendiendo al médico.

\- Si fue, lo sabes bien. Mycroft grito por como Dimmock te veía, chilló y todo porque le atraes a Dimmock. Y no digas "no le gusto" porque sí que le gustas. - sonrió.

El detective inspector sonrió sinceramente, recordando la única parte de toda la noche que realmente disfrutó y valoró, cuando, después de la pelea, llegaron al departamento de Dimmock y Mycroft se le tiró encima sólo para devorar sus labios como nadie más lo había hecho hace muchos años.

En ese momento se sintió vivo, como nunca antes. No llegaron a algo más que a besarse y tocarse un poco, porque Mycroft se durmió sin poder evitarlo, sonrió como un idiota y John lo miró extrañado.

* * *

Mycroft llegó al club Diógenes, y fue directamente a informarse de su situación con Anthea.

\- Señor, hice todo lo que estuve a mi alcance para evitar que ese vídeo suyo salga en más programas de televisión. Ya no se mencionará más en las noticias.

\- Bien, Anthea. - se limitó a decirle eso mientras llegaba a su oficina y se sentaba a pensar en lo que había pasado.

Recordó entonces cuando beso desesperadamente a Gregory Lestrade.

Quería morir.

Su comportamiento aquella noche había sido de lo más opuesto a lo que el en realidad era.

Pero no se arrepentía de haber ido, ni de haberlo besado.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, John se topó con Sherlock y la señora Hudson sentados en el sillón listos para bombardear al pobre con preguntas.

\- ¿El aburrido de mi hermano, se emborracha y pelea con uno de los incompetentes policías de Scotland Yard?

\- Es una larga historia Sherlock. Tengo una horrible resaca y...

\- ¿Porque el fue con ustedes y yo no? - interrumpió.

\- Sherlock, te invite varias veces y tú no quiste, yo no invite a Mycroft, fue..

\- Gavin.

\- Greg.

\- Él. Porque sienten atracción mutua. - La cara de asco de Sherlock se asemejaba a la de un niño viendo a sus padres besarse.

No pudo evitar reír por al ver su cara. Sin embargo le dolía demasiado la cabeza así que sólo empezó a subir las escaleras.

Sherlock lo siguió mientras no paraba de hablar, y a John le dolía la cabeza de una manera impresionante, el dolor crecía cada vez que subía un escalón y cada vez que escuchaba a Sherlock hablarle desde un escalón abajo.

* * *

Gregory sólo se acostó en el sillón de su silencioso departamento, en el que vivía sólo desde su divorcio, a pensar en Mycroft.

No había sido un error invitarlo, al final, no fue tan aguafiestas como todos apostaban que iba a ser.

Tendría que invitarlo más seguido si quería probar sus labios de nuevo.

O, si tenía suerte, podía volver a probarlos sin necesidad de tomar alcohol.


End file.
